(a) Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a side body frame, and particularly, to a vehicle including a collision load multi-decentralization type side body frame which is capable of preventing local load concentration by an input load concentrated portion in case of a collision.
(b) Description of Related Art
In general, a vehicle must satisfy the requirements for a head-on test, an offset test, a small overlap test and an oblique test.
For example, compared to the head-on test, the offset test is designed to replicate what happens when the front corner of a vehicle collides with another vehicle or object, the small overlap test is designed to replicate what happens when the front corner of a vehicle at the driver's seat collides with another vehicle or object, and the oblique test is designed to replicate what happens when the vehicle obliquely collides with another vehicle or object.
Therefore, the body structure of the vehicle must satisfy the requirements for the head-on test, the offset test, the small overlap test and the oblique test. In conjunction with the requirements, a front body reinforcement structure is applied to a side body frame of the vehicle. The side body frame refers to a side frame of the vehicle. In the case of a car, the front side of a B pillar serving as the middle section is set to an A pillar, and the rear side of the B pillar is set to a C pillar. Further, a space between the A and B pillars is used for a front door mounting space, and a space between the B and C pillars is used for a rear door mounting space. The lower frame of the A, B and C pillars is connected to the bottom of the vehicle body, and the upper frame of the A, B and C pillars is connected to a roof panel.
For example, the A pillar section of the side body frame is reinforced through a front rigid member implemented by a side sill member and a separate rigid bracket, and the front rigid member serves as the front body reinforcement structure for reducing deformation of the A pillar section.
As a result, the front body reinforcement structure ensures safety against deformation of the A pillar section, which is caused by an actual vehicle collision, thereby preventing an injury of a driver in the vehicle.
However, the small overlap test additionally requires a test for a passenger's seat as well as a driver's seat. Thus, there is demand for improvement of the front body reinforcement structure focused on the small overlap test for a passenger's seat.
In particular, although a vehicle to which a one-piece, hot-stamped side body frame is applied includes the front body rigidity reinforcement structure implemented by the front rigid member, the vehicle may not satisfy the requirements for a small overlap test, because the body structure of a tire collision portion during the small overlap test is not rigid due to the structural characteristics of the one-piece, hot-stamped side body frame formed as one structural reinforcement member. Therefore, the structure needs to be improved in order to satisfy the requirements for the small overlap test for a passenger's seat.
Further, the lack in rigidity of the body structure of the tire collision portion of the vehicle to which the one-piece, hot-stamped side body frame is applied may cause an increase in deformation of the A pillar section due to a tire factor including the size of a tire mounted on the vehicle. In this case, a body grade difference between small overlap tests may occur. Thus, there is an urgent demand for a rigid body structure which can satisfy a passenger seat collision condition which is more severe than a driver's seat collision condition.